


Think Again

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [92]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

“So, I was thinking . . .”

Illya sighed loudly. Sentences that began with those words never boded well.

“Hear me out before you say anything.”

“Forgive me, Napoleon. Please tell me the idea you’ve had which will no doubt land me in a situation I do not like.”

“Don’t be like that. I was just thinking that, if you take my dead-drop this evening, I can take Olivia from accounts to the theatre.

Illya said nothing. He simply picked up his coffee and walked out of the commissary. 

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Solo called after him.


End file.
